1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to alarm systems associated with various other systems. More specifically, embodiments of the invention relate to alarm systems that are indicative of a load.
2. Related Art
Various alarm systems provide in an indication that a load has been exceeded. For example, an alarm may alert an operator to an excessive load being placed on a boom system of an aerial device. As another example, an alarm may alert an operator that conditions in the motor are exceeding normal safety limits. In many instances, the operator may take preventative measures prevent damage, such as by removing the load from the boom system or reducing the engine speed so as to ensure that the overload does not damage various component. The alarm is therefore intended to inform the operator of when the preventative measures should be manually applied.
Most alarms of the prior art are a single indication that a threshold has been exceeded. In some instances, these alarms are too intrusive such that the operator may desire to and disable the alarm system. In some instances, these alarms are not intrusive enough such that the operator may ignore (consciously or unconsciously) the alert. Further, alarm systems typically do not provide sufficient information as to the severity. What is therefore lacking in the prior art is an alarm system that provides information about the severity and that is intrusive enough to invoke the operator to perform the preventative measures.